This description relates to a method and apparatus for implementing a hybrid mode of a multi-core processor.
Since multimedia performance requires multi-tasking and multiple high-speed operations, multi-core processors have been developed which include multiple cores provided in a single processor. In the multi-core processor, multiple cores share and process tasks, thereby enhancing processing performance. In addition, contrary to a case where a plurality of processors are provided, other portions of the multi-core processor except the cores can be shared, resulting in advantages of reduced production costs and a compact size.
A conventional portable computer system with a multi-core processor includes a processor (CPU) having a plurality of cores, a video controller, a main memory, a North Bridge for controlling the main memory, an input/output controller (I/O controller), a South Bridge that is a set of registers for managing input/output functions of peripheral devices, a hard disc (HDD), a keyboard controller, and a power controller. The power controller is operated while being connected to an operating system, the CPU and a core chip-set of the computer system, thereby controlling the supply of power to each core.